


中目黑犯罪组织-第一部分

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Series: 中目黑犯罪组织 [1]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 起名苦手工地全员杀手化，收割情报/财物/人命由于剧kai情che需要也会和目标酱酿主岩臣，也会涉及橘鱼、伸马之类的
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi, Sano Reo/Tachibana Kenchi
Series: 中目黑犯罪组织 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987882
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

男人靠在单人沙发里，一手举着文库本正读着，另一手无意识地摩挲着柔软皮革包裹的扶手。许是受小说情节的影响，那张皮肤保养得当的脸上愁容浮现。他的头发乌黑浓密到令多数人羡慕不已，刚刚的酒会上还获得了几位女士半是称赞半是嫉妒的窃窃私语。在这样的场面下，这些富有光泽的、顺滑的乌发及其在眼周投下的阴影为本人的愁容添了些许阴郁。  
吹风机的声音停了下来。很快，另一个男人出现在书房里。他绕到单人沙发后面，从浴袍袖子里伸出来一根手指，隔空指着那些竖排版的文字读了起来。还没读完三句，执书的人就翻了一页。趴在靠背上的人嗔怪地看了一眼对方的后脑勺，继续努力地读小说。压低的腰肢和翘起的臀部又不由自主地微微扭动起来，左脚不老实地抬起来，随意晃了一会儿之后在拖鞋的长毛绒面上用脚尖一下下地踢着。这副心不在焉的样子是跟不上人家的阅读速度的，对方很快又翻到了下一页。  
再一次败下阵来的男人愈发地俯下身，把下巴抵在赢家的肩上，又像表达喜爱之情的猫一样用脸颊和脖颈侧面亲昵地蹭对方。看书的人依旧看书，丝毫没有被分走精力。这一点，撒娇的那一位从他毫无波澜的翻页的间隔里观察出来了。不甘心自己的魅力被忽视，他又绕到正面，侧身坐到了男人怀里。男人也没抗拒，空闲的手揽过他的腰腹以免他从单人座位里跌出去。只是眼神和心思依旧落在书上。  
我投怀送抱你依旧坐怀不乱。你是个好样的。  
胜负欲被进一步加重，只裹着浴袍的男人侧着身子解开读书者的衬衫领口，指尖像方才指点书上词句一样在脖颈细腻的肌肤上轻盈跃动。读书的人终于忍不住了，但也只是捉住那调皮的手指，送到嘴里用牙齿轻轻地磨了磨并不明显的骨节。不过是有点感觉罢了，不痛不痒的，那穿着睡袍的人却以此为契机加重了喘息。对方不耐烦地用舌尖把手指推了出去，只是牙齿并未松动。随着硬物刮擦皮肤的感觉，无理取闹的鼻音响了起来。无论如何也弄不明白为什么这人能被落魄贵族的故事吸引至此，心下判定他就是故意的，用冷漠来回敬自己月余的缺席。明明自己是去做任务了，这人可是空了三个月没干要出门的活了，也不知道心疼一下他快要开始枯萎的搭档。哼，箱根带回来的汤麻薯和梅子布朗尼我自己吃！  
像是猜透了怀里人的小心思，搭在对方腰腹上的手掐了一把被浴袍遮住的软肉，换来一声娇呼。嗯，又胖了点。虽然揉捏起来手感更好，但再胖下去这家伙的身手就要受影响了。不像自己学的那一派，这家伙学的格斗技可不适合一只胖子。他有必要管教一下这个贪嘴的家伙了。  
穿着浴袍的人还盘算着是逗弄对方一向敏感的耳背，还是吻一吻他唇上的那颗小痣，背上忽然被推了一把，意图将他正面朝下地按在自己腿上。本能地切换到战斗状态，一只手握住敌人还留在自己柔软小腹上的手臂，另一只手冲着那毫无防备的漂亮脖子伸了出去。  
“Omi，停下。”  
熟悉的低音响起，他这才回过神来，自己坐在Gun的怀里。  
“干什么嘛……这样吓唬我。”偏过头想去亲亲他的脸颊，却对上了一双严厉的眼睛。  
“趴下。”  
回想刚才Gun在自己腰上掐了一把的动作，Omi明白搭档这是在生气自己又一次吃胖了。能怪他吗？那个老男人从一开始就看上了自己嘴角沾了奶油的模样，勾搭上他之后更是隔三岔五地买甜食给他吃。嘴里说着“我喜欢Omi胖一点”，手上还不忘掐着他日渐圆润的脸蛋上下晃。那满手的褶子现在回想起来还让他觉得心理不适，而当时他只能微笑着迎合人家，故作嗔怪地打他一下，然后吃掉那些充满了榛果、蜂蜜、芝士、葡萄干、奶油、砂糖和豆沙的甜食。老男人床上不行，但挑选甜食的能力真的很不错，Omi吃得相当尽兴，顺便还在心里总结了一份店铺列表。去箱根之前他背着Gun拿家里的体重秤量过，比任务开始前重了三公斤。  
“要我说第二遍吗？”  
Omi赶紧从回忆里撤出来，乖乖伏在Gun的膝上。他当然打得过Gun，别说平时了，就算再胖点也可以。只是自知理亏，而且无论是被Gun代课后后辈们的反馈还是Omi自己的心得，都有一条“在Gun执行惩罚时不要让他说第二遍”。  
看见被惩罚对象乖顺下来，执行者满意地揉了一把他还有点潮湿的头发。揉的时候碰到了发带——这家伙，不出任务就一直带着发带，没了刘海连媚眼都抛得肆无忌惮——然后一把扯下来随手抛到书桌上。在屁股上象征性地拍了一下，Gun下了命令：“往前一点。”  
Omi很是配合地向前爬了一段，把屁股放在最适合Gun下手的地方。自己的下巴正好舒舒服服地安放在软和的扶手上，双手就放在圆润起来的脸颊旁边，八根手指从袖子里伸出一点指尖按在扶手上，指甲轻轻地掐着皮革。  
在Gun的方向是观察不到Omi表情的，只能看到他臣服的背影。当然了，以搭档之间的了解，他知道那家伙一定满脸写着期待。好，你期待吧。Gun高高地扬起左手，而后重重地打在Omi的屁股上。  
Omi扬着声音叫了出来。又不是被什么敌人审讯需要维护尊严的场合，因此Omi从一开始就没打算忍。这一声并不是单纯的哀嚎——Gun的力气不小，但常年接受训练的Omi并不是受不住这一下——里边掺杂了挑逗的意味。Omi的声音很好听，叫起床来更是悦耳。他很清楚他的搭档兼男朋友喜欢自己的叫床声，从他每次愈发快速的冲撞里可以看出来这一点，从现在慢慢抵上他腰侧的性器也可以看出来这一点。Omi自信这场惩罚不会持续很久。他亲爱的男朋友很快就会把他打横抱起来，大步流星地走到他们的卧室，然后在床上让他享受空窗了一个多月的完美性爱。他的Gun可是最灵活最有技巧的性爱缪斯，这一点整个组织都知道。  
打了十几下，Gun命令Omi放松；又打了几下，刚刚放松的屁股再次绷了起来。Omi并不是不听话，而是出于本能，在受到攻击时绷紧了肌肉。执行者也知道本能无法违背，口中“啧”了一下，就命令他趴到书桌上，自己起身去了厨房。他们俩都不太会做饭，因此家里的食材不多。但有一种他们一直都备着，那就是姜——当然这并不是因为它常用或者耐储存。Gun挑了一块老姜。找不到削皮刀，直接用菜刀削了削，举着它回到了书房。  
书房里，Omi的姿势标准到令人怀疑他是不是在挑衅：胸部以上趴在桌面上，双手也老老实实地抓着另一侧的桌沿，腰压下去，屁股翘起来，浑身上下写满了“请打我吧”。唯一能挑剔的地方就是那碍事的浴袍还遮在屁股上。  
Gun掀起了浴袍，本以为下边会有内裤，没想到这家伙浑身上下只裹了这一件。更气人的是，那饱满的屁股上蹭着亮晶晶的润滑液，臀缝里还有更多，在书房明亮的环境里闪烁着挑逗的光。绝对是故意的！用性爱勾引自己，主动做扩张，故意把润滑液蹭得到处都是……眼前这个充满了色情意味的场景被虽然起了反应但依旧理智的Gun判定为Omi为了逃避惩罚而意图讨好自己的犯罪事实。  
丝毫没有手软，那块硕大的姜一次性全部进入了Omi的身体。计划落空的Omi发出绵延不绝的哀嚎，夹杂着Gun的巴掌打在自己臀尖和大腿上劈啪的声音。几十秒之后，Omi的下身就渐渐地抬起头来。毫无阻碍地，男朋友被打屁股打倒兴奋的事实毫无掩饰地落在了Gun的眼里。  
摸过生姜的手指在尖端蹭了蹭，Omi埋在袖子里的五官皱在了一起，想扭腰躲开还是忍住了。责打依旧在继续，屁股逐渐热了起来。再这样下去，就是由内而外的火辣辣了。这两天只能趴着睡觉了……  
一直到Gun自己停下来，Omi都没有求饶。并不是他对自己过错的认识有多深刻——这可是组织里数一数二的小娇娇。  
当初要不是因为Gun是个自制力很强的人，就算他们俩在交往，前辈们也会找像Naoki之类严肃可靠的人和Omi搭档，Takahiro前辈还考虑过要不要亲自带他。比他们晚一期受训的成员里就有个很会撒娇磨人的、很吵的小孩Reo。原计划和他搭档的Mandy是个老好人。Kenchi前辈完全不放心这两个人搭档——不出半年就会变成一黑一白、一大一小两只胖子——于是决定亲自带Reo接任务。还好同期还有Tetsuya前辈出于行事风格的契合选择了Hayato，要不然Reo大概会红着眼睛和他的Kenchi前辈哭上半个月才能接受这个丢脸的事实。然而等到前辈们又带新成员时Reo又莫名其妙地开始吃醋，当然这又是另外一个故事了。  
Omi心里的小算盘噼啪作响：等到惩罚结束，Gun会看到他泪水涟涟地咬着袖口啜泣，上床之后卖力地扭着红红的、滚烫的屁股跪在他身上动作，未来几天他就会获得生活上和性爱上的贴心照料。只要激发了Gun对伴侣的疼爱，他就会成为最温柔体贴的男朋友。  
“起来吧。”Gun把生姜抽出来，没理会Omi和着“咕叽”水声苦中作乐的呻吟，依旧板着脸，举着那块湿漉漉的老姜走进浴室，顺手还落了锁。  
再清楚不过：扔垃圾只是完全站不住脚的借口，Gun是去解决从Omi凑过来就开始昂头的生理反应。这一个多月为了防止阵内先生——就是Omi口中的老男人——发现，即使Omi住在家里Gun也坚决不和他做爱。毕竟整个组织都知道他们俩的性爱能有多狂野。忠诚如Gun，不仅誓死不背叛组织，而且在伴侣忙碌时只会用工作、文学和冷水澡解决生理问题。  
他们家的盥洗室门上嵌了好大一块毛玻璃，当初是为了朦朦胧胧的情调，现在反而给Omi的偷听造成了困扰。站在门旁边，轻手轻脚地脱掉浴袍拿在胸前，听里边的水声停下来了，立刻拿铁丝捅开门锁。左手拉开门，右手把浴袍一抛，浑身上下只剩发带和拖鞋的Omi出现在水还没擦干的Gun的面前。  
“好冷漠啊，亲爱的。”Omi看着男朋友的脸，而后视线转移到下半身，“啊，也不是那么冷漠。”这样说着，他把拖鞋留在外边，赤足踏进浴室。


	2. Chapter 2

Omi是被一路扛回卧室的。  
他们爱情从来不分强势和弱势，插入与被插入什么都代表不了。除开那些频繁出现的心有灵犀，他们也深爱对方能弥补自己不足的迷人的长处。比如Gun的克己和指挥有度，比如Omi的时尚品味和果断身手。从性爱前就开始的各式各样的较量也是爱的表现。二人都是争强好胜的类型，这不难被猜到，毕竟在高手云集的组织里他们也是叫得出名号的那些人之一。他们在乎的并不是最后分出清楚的强弱，而是不断地通过各种文雅或暴力、本能或刻意、纯洁或色情的方式，来展现自己的实力，并从中获得一些令彼此和组织都满意的自我提升。他们俩是同期，不过Omi个子更高、骨架更大，年纪也比Gun长。先天的区别（他们都不认为这是差距）并不是重点，两个强壮的人一起做什么都很容易感受到刺激痛快——无论是把刀子捅在目标小腹上看着对方张着嘴发不出声音，还是把性器捅进男朋友身体里听着对方不忘在呻吟里加上挑衅。  
就像此时，Gun漂亮有力的左手卡着Omi的膝弯，肩膀向前用力，将本来被扛着的人仰面摔在床上。Omi完全不处于弱势，他想要的就是这个结果。从浴室过来的路上，他专注地把脸埋在男朋友背上猛吸草莓味儿沐浴露的香气，舔掉从他头发上滴下来的水珠，一双大手还在精瘦的腰肢上来回乱摸。被非自愿移动也是可以出击的。他的柔韧度足够他用脚趾去逗弄Gun又开始慢慢勃起的阴茎。以自卫为目的，Gun抓住了他的脚踝；以反击为目的，Gun用力地捏了捏那里突起的骨头。最后，Gun报复了Omi：本可以把人轻轻地放在床上的，他选择了以近乎180度翻转的方式让他被摔在床上。  
这样的出击自然不会让Omi认输。Gun的每一个动作都能换来他各式各样的呻吟。Omi太擅长这个了，凭空出声和把哀嚎化作娇呼是他的拿手好戏。虽然没法比较，但他浪叫的水平应该是最好的。Omi上身舒舒服服地陷在松软的被褥里，双腿攀上Gun的腰，在背后交叠，揽着他往自己身上送。Gun顺着他的力道凑过去，在那张得意的笑脸上啄了一口，就想向下继续亲。搂在脖子上的手移到脑后，按着他不肯放他走。没有直接去吻双唇，Gun的吻先落在Omi的眉梢，然后一点点向下，在泪痣那里逗留。Gun很喜欢Omi的泪痣，Omi也很喜欢Gun唇上的痣。这样的亲吻正好可以让两颗痣相互磨蹭，在他们眼里是不涉及性交的性感交流。吻够了这一处，Gun向Omi的耳朵轻轻吹气，逗得他一边咯咯地笑一边到处躲。一个躲另一个还追着吹，终于找准机会捉住他的耳环，叼在牙齿间向外拉扯。Omi闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧，抬起小腿用脚后跟攻击对方的腰窝。这样的攻击让Omi不由自主地将双腿分得更开，于是两个人的正面几乎完全贴在一起了。乳尖在胸膛上相互摩擦，在有限的空间里慢慢挺立起来，性器也带着热量挤压、碰撞。Omi发现Gun的比自己还要硬一些，轻笑一声，问还不撒嘴的男朋友：“进来吧？”  
这是一个讯号，对于眼前较量到此为止的提议。  
Gun顺着台阶下来，松开Omi的耳环，带着满嘴的金属味儿亲了亲他的小腹，直起身扶着自己的性器插了进去。  
然后尖叫着退了出来。  
Omi仰着头笑个不停，下巴扬得高高的，攥着拳头把床捶得上下乱晃。Gun从那双不再用力的腿里挣出来，抽了张纯水湿巾拼命地擦自己沾了姜汁的性器。那不争气的器官竟然还更加兴奋起来，顶端溢出一些液体。废了两三张湿巾才擦干净，Gun把它们一股脑塞在狂笑不止的Omi嘴里，还用力往嗓子里捅了捅。  
咳了两下，Omi把湿巾拽出来，直接用它们擦拭自己后面。精液、唾液、姜汁和润滑剂混在一起，无纺布变得黏乎乎的。“想深喉就直接进来嘛，”Omi盘腿坐在床上，性器搭在被Gun蹂躏过的脚踝突起的骨头上，扯着嘴角笑起来，“顺便还能舔干净。”  
刚刚手指捅进去的时候就被他拿牙齿凶过了，Gun才不会用相对来说更加脆弱的阴茎去挑战Omi的牙。抽走Omi手指间绕来绕去的黏乎乎的湿巾，把整包湿巾和一管润滑丢在他怀里，Gun转身出门把那被好几种色情液体浸透的湿巾扔掉。  
估摸着Omi清理干净了，Gun拿了两瓶水回来。口干舌燥的两个人补充了水分，终于拥抱着进入最后的环节。

“你刚才，叫出来，挺好听的……”趴在床上被大幅度抽插的Omi还在继续挑衅，“不像平时那么，哈啊！低、沉……”  
Gun没搭话，他不像Omi有本事骚得大大方方。Gun伸手掐着男朋友的臀瓣向两侧掰。  
“唔，你果然还是心软了，屁股现在已经不怎么疼了。”  
一声冷笑，巴掌随即落在屁股上。Omi扭着腰往前爬了一点，马上被拽得更靠近Gun，阴茎捅到更深处，随着Gun腰部灵活的动作一下下刺激着敏感点。  
Omi整张脸埋在被子里，只有红红的耳朵尖留在外边。一边想着要是Akira前辈知道Gun把从他那学Krump时练就的本领用在床上会有什么评价，一边收缩肌肉好快点达到高潮。  
“一个多月没和我做就这么急，看来阵内老先生满足不了你啊。”  
泄露了重要情报而不自知的、拉着Omi统共也没上过几次床的阵内先生真的是血亏啊……  
“只有你能满足我。”Omi撑起上身回头看他的搭档兼男朋友，对着他莞尔一笑。Gun又密又厚的头发随着他的动作一下下颤动，胸口有了细小的汗珠，手臂上肌肉的线条实在是太漂亮了……  
“你倒是坦然。”说完这句，Gun不再吊着他，用更快的速度大力冲撞Omi，每一下有直指最敏感的地方。  
Omi的声音不再绵长勾人，渐渐地暴露出本能里的脆弱。在最后一个几乎破音的高声叫喊里，生理性的泪水挤了出来，正欲释放的阴茎却被一把握住。身后的抽插扔在继续，连频率都未改变。Omi的脑子里冲撞着前列腺高潮的快感、不被允许射精的难耐以及那只阻拦他的漂亮的手。他觉得自己的理智像那几张湿巾上的液体，被那只手一点点攥紧，从指缝里被挤出来，黏黏地流走。  
听够了被强忍着而忍不住的抽噎，Gun终于射在了Omi身体里，在释放之前松开了手，两个人一齐发出了享受的呻吟。

淋浴时，Gun一把扶住了红着眼睛跪下去想再来一轮的Omi：“明天再来。”  
“现在肯定过零点了。”Omi撅起嘴。  
“那至少睡醒之后。”  
Omi这才满意，笑着又亲了上去。

迷迷糊糊快要睡着时，Omi感觉到Gun凑过来，在他耳边轻轻地说：  
“辛苦了，欢迎回来。”  
原本背对着男朋友的人这才翻过身来，胡乱亲了亲他的脸颊。  
Gun温柔地摩挲着Omi微微肿起来的眼周，看着他收了锋芒的脸，想起他们俩只有在家才会放下大半戒备。今晚是难得的温存，谁知道哪天又会接到新的任务，谁知道那天他们之中的一个出门后就再也不会回来。Gun拿开自己的枕头，凑过去和Omi用同一个。又端详了一会儿男朋友平和的睡颜，这才搂过他一起沉沉睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被典典生日两个人的合影甜到了，一个娇羞一个坦荡，什么人间绝配！  
> 实不相瞒我和朋友尖叫了好几屏幕……
> 
> 本章他俩终于做完全套了，但我也不打算只写这帮男的啪来啪去  
> 剧情会有的  
> 杀人越货会有的  
> 打戏我会努力的
> 
> 感谢看到这里的每个人！

**Author's Note:**

> 起名苦手（我电脑里的文档就叫GUN × OMI  
> 感谢MOU菌赐我灵感，不知道她AO3注册好没有  
> 岩左好冷啊，我自割腿肉（要是大腿真的瘦了该多好（我想要Iwata同款身材
> 
> ————————————————————  
> 零散创作，先把草稿汇总成一个系列。预计后续会修改汇总成完整长篇。


End file.
